Solace: Twin of The White Moon Princess
by Universal Twin-Sailor Ryoko
Summary: 3rd part sorry iz kinda rushed, between my cpu virus that deleted everything and school ive had a load of work to do!


Solace: Twin of The White Moon Princess Part 3  
  
:Galaxia shattered her sister's shield with ease, causeing it to revert back   
to silver energy and rain back down on those protected by it. Galaxia once   
again raised her hand, this time to deliver the final blow so that she could   
take the child. It was then that a crystaline cry ushered from the crib where   
the baby had been laughing only a moment ago. Galaxia stopped and suddenly   
realized that the cry bore a note of sadness not for itself but for others.   
This child who knew nothing beyond it's craddle was crying for the universe   
it didn't know; no, not the universe, it was crying for one person: she,   
Galaxia. As these thoughts crossed Galaxia's mind, they brought with them a   
sharp pain in her head. And the same way she had shattered Serenity's shield,  
so now her daughter shattered a wall in Galaxia's mind, that brought back to  
her, in an unstopping flow, pictures of her long forgotten past:  
***  
(Galactia is sitting in a rocking chair atalking to a small child in her lap,  
she is not in her castle at home, but inside a palace on one of the planets   
her and her sister ruled over.)  
  
Galactia: It is so wonderful that your father and I could arrange to take an   
inter-galactic cruise to different planets to celebrate your fifth birthday! I just know you will remember thisfor the rest of your life...  
  
Child: But mamma, why couldn't Aunty and Uncle join us? Didn't they want to   
come with me, I didn't make them mad did I?  
  
Galactia: Of course not! They had to stay and rule over the kingdom, because,  
as you know perfectly well, as rulers we can't just leave our people without   
rulers and unprotected. (Suddenly a shock wave sends Galactia and her daughter   
flying from their chair and to the floor; Galactia immediatly used herself as   
a shield for her daughter as objects are flung about the room. After the first  
shock, more follow, but Galactia is prepared and manages to raise a shield and  
carry her daughter slowly towards the door. Just as they reach it however, a   
servant rushes in.)  
  
Servant: Lady Galactia! It's your husband m'lady!  
  
Galactia: What about him?  
  
Servant: He just ran out to fight Chaos!  
  
Galactia: Chaos? Its here?!  
  
Servant: Yes'm, that's what has been causing all the shocks! (Galactia used   
all her consentration to find Chaos who was shielding himself from her, and   
in doing so dropped the shield)  
  
Galactia: Found it! :gasp: but... I don't don't understand... where is my   
husband?( Galactia closed her eyes again, not to look for him, because she was  
already quite sure of his fate, but to pray his soul be saved from chaos and   
be safely guided back into a life. Prayer being said Galactia turned to the   
servant, dertermination glinting in her eyes.)   
Galactia:Servant! Please, take care of my daughter... (then she turned and   
faced the little girl) Darling I love you. ( With that Galactia ran to face   
Chaos. As she ran, her long gown changed into Gold armor- not the stuff she   
wears when she is Chaos its different, and I will let you decide just how it   
looks- and a long sword appeared in her hand. As it did so Galactia smirked,   
she couldn't help but feel that this was going to be her last battle.   
However there was not time to think that way, that fiend who had taken her   
husband was right outside the doors she now faced. Slowly the doors opened   
with an ominous red light surrounding everything outside)  
Galactia: :gasp: Its barren! This place was once beautiful and ful of life,   
but now it is just an omgega zone.(It was true, the landscape seemed to emnate  
red and black, and the only visable objects were the corpses of dead creatures.  
As Galactia stepped towards the black demon known as Chaos she noticed it held  
one of the corpses in its demonic grip, and only as she took another step did   
she realize who the corpse belonged to-oh come on folks, you know who it is right?   
her cook! jk-)  
  
Chaos: Aren't you going to do a bunch of silly poses and tell me who you are,   
because all the other sailor scouts I killed did. You don't want to break tradition   
do you?  
  
Galactia: You monster, I won't even waste my breath introducing myself, becuase   
your not worth it! All I have to say is give my husband back to me!(finally,   
after what seemed like an eternity another sound emitted from the being,   
something that sounded oddly like laughter)  
  
Chaos: You want him back, well then come and get him! ( Chaos's voice sent   
shivers down her spine, but she was determined to save her husband's soul,   
even if she could not save his life. Galactia shouted a battle cry and easily  
dodged the huge energy blasts sent at her by Chaos as she raced at him sword   
poised. Then with a high leap she cleared what appeared to be Chaos's head,   
and stabbed him in the back. His grip loosened from the attack and she easily   
jumped to her husband's side and took him away from Chaos's deteriorating hold.)  
  
Galactia: :with a dry grin on her face: Well, you seemed shocked that I   
actually dodged your attacks and managed to harm you! So what do you say now!  
( Cold laughter once again ushered from the hell spawn that stood behind her,  
completely taking Galactia by surprise)  
  
Chaos: My dear, you were so blinded with rage at your husband's death and   
that of your fellow Sailor Scouts, that you didn't even notice where my   
preacariously shot energy blasts hit. You may be able to evade them easily   
enough but... well why don't you just look behind you. (Galactia, her smile   
faded, slowly turned around, and dropped the limp body of her dececed husband.)  
~~~~~~  
Oh mwahahaha not much of a cliff hanger is it? o well im not to good at this so   
just RandR! thanx. Oh and FYI my cpu just had a virus and it took forever to get  
everything back in order so writting got kinda pushed aside! thanx to you handful   
of nice people who actually like my fic!  
  



End file.
